Summer Lilies
by MakatoMai
Summary: Sango has a dream of getting her little brother back, a dream of becoming happy, now her happiness is becoming her demise. Summer Lilies.Kohaku...What have you done.. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Summer Lilies

A/N: This is a Sango and Kohaku story.

Sango sat at the end of the hill, the hot summer's heat was provided with a kind and gently breeze as Sango looked up at the warm sky, the heat radiating off her face. She had the afternoon off from Naraku, all to herself…well basically.

Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome were scrimmaging around the village looking for rumors of shickon shards, or demons that could possibly have any. Miroku was no doubt flirting with the women of the village asking the famous question of his "Will you bear my child?" Sango sighed rolling over to her stomach the grass tickling her face; it had been so long since she had laid peacefully with nothing on her mind, with no worries.

Sango stared at the grass; it was so unusually she didn't quite understand it, looking up a younger version of herself running around with her younger brother Kohaku, a smile plastered to both there faces, as Sango's mother embraced her children falling down to the ground, a child on both arms.

Sango smiled slightly, as the image faded from view, her smile turning into a frown. "I wonder what Kohaku's doing…" Sango questioned sadly looking up at the hot sun as if the answer lay up within the clouds. When she was younger she dreamed of touching the clouds, walking across there softness, dancing with the wind, tasting the sun, but that old dream was just a memory for Sango now as she stood to find her companions.

Kohaku walked alone through the woods quickly, stopping at a clear stream, he could see fish near the bottom, smiling as he splashed some water on his face, the hot summer sun being unbearable not offering any passing breeze in the forest protection, even the shade provided little coolness for the young boy.

Kohaku sat down as he looked into the water, a smaller image of his sister and him smiling her voice calling over to him. "Look Kohaku! He ran away!" Sango said smiling, stepping back as I called out confidentially "Leave it to me!" I dove for the fish falling flat on my back, the cool watering me as heard the village men chuckling. Kirara sticking her paw into the water bringing a silver fish up to the ground with ease as Sango and myself burst into a fit of giggles.

Kohaku stood slowly, turning his head away from the stream, "Annue…" Kohaku spoke bitterly, his voice filled with pain as he gripped his chain sickle firmly at his waist. 'Why was he continuously hurting his sister? And following after this bastard's orders?' Kohaku had originally stayed with Naraku mainly for the fact to forget the memories that he knew to clearly.

The boy walked on farther angrily, his sister was the only thing on his mind. He couldn't get his sisters saddened face away, no matter what he thought. She had always been so happy when the village was alive, clapping with joy, she was a happy, and a proud warrior, and now he had not seen her smile once when she saw him. 'Then again…She doesn't know does she? That I remember everything…' Kohaku thought walking into the opening her sister being on top of the hill with her friends, the Inuyasha people.

"Sango-chan!" He heard the strange female call out, the one who was called 'Kagome' the one he had been sentenced the kill, when he had no control, and that was the bad part, now…now it was his fault.

Kohaku looked at his sister's saddened face, not even with them she looked happy, Kohaku reached his hand as he clutched a nearby tree, there was no reassurance that they'd ever be together again, and he'd never be able to tell her he was sorry, Kohaku closed his eyes wet tears brimming them.

"Kill…Sango…' A low voice whispered in Kohaku's mind.

"No…." Kohaku whispered touching his head gingerly, he had faked being controlled doing everything to help Naraku without getting to far carried away, he could never kill his sister.

"Do you disobey me Kohaku?" His voice was louder now echoing in Kohaku's mine as the Samiosho buzzed around Kohaku, one landing firmly on his back.

"If I remove the shard you die Kohaku, kill Sango." Naraku's voice spoke coldly causing Kohaku to shiver, the shard in his back glowing as Kagome's eyes bolted towards where Kohaku stood.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as Kohaku's eyes turned to a lifeless brown.

Authors note: Sorry it's not to long, but ever since I saw the episode with Kohaku, Sango, and Kirara the secrect garden, I had to dedicate this one story that's based on around that one memory including a few other selected memories, do you think it's worth finishing? RR


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Chapter two, the little star memory I created, I thought it was cute to give them each a dream of their own, (Which means I invented, not from the show, don't take it) anyway enjoy R/R please!

"Kill her!"

Kohaku touched his head gingerly his other hand tight on his weapon. "I will not…" Kohaku muttered looking at the worried girl a few feet away raising his chain sickle into the air, the sun reflecting off of his weapon glistening in the afternoon sun. "Kill my own blood." Kohaku said impaling his sickle into his back, ripping at his skin.

Sango looked at Kagome's worried expression 'the shickon no tama…' Sango thought grabbing Hirakotsu, rushing across the field, throwing Hirakotsu destroying the samiyosho instantly. "Kohaku's shard' Sango thought her boomerang carving into the ground as she ran towards her younger brother.

"Kohaku…" Sango screamed, diving towards her brothers legs, as Kohaku looked down at his sister, tears running down his elder sister's face. "Annue…" Kohaku said his face softening as he pulled the sickle out of his back falling to the ground. Sango caressed her little brother softly pulling him into her arms running her fingers through his raven black hair, his head becoming berried in her chest, a light blush rising to his face. "Kohaku…" Sango whispered as the others looked at Sango and her brother before them, rising carefully Sango's arm around his shoulder lovingly.

"Perhaps, we should go have Miroku perform a spiritual act somewhere and get us a room for the night…" Kagome said nervously looking at Kohaku; she had nothing against the boy but the sadness in his eyes…it was inhuman.

Sango's POV

It's been strange, ever since Kohaku's return…They all look at me with an unbearable sadness in their eyes. Can't I keep him? He's my brother, why do I need their permission and why must their eyes never leave my younger brothers.

"So Kohaku" Inuyasha scuffed "You remember eh?"

Kohaku nodded as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Do you know where Naraku is?"

"At the moment…No" Kohaku said simply, Inuyasha's golden eyes stared deep into his own there was no blocking, hiding, anger, anything, but pure sadness. I looked at Inuyasha and I could just sense his lack of trust in my younger brother, it was unbearable.

"I only know Naraku's target." Kohaku said casting his head downwards everyone's eyes including my own focused on Kohaku as he began to whisper in the smallest of voices.

"He wants Sango." Everyone's eyes shot up and focused on me, I looked down at my brother in confusion his voice still soft.

"He wants Sango… dead, and He wants me to do it." Kohaku quivered slightly picking up his chain sickle, "With my own two hands." His voice grew bitter and dark, his eyes flushing the lifeless brown once again, returning sad almost instantly.

'Kohaku…is fighting a battle…and he's losing…' My mind raced as I touched Kohaku's shoulder reassuringly, he looked up at me with his big sad confused brown eyes he oftened showed me when I did something out of his skill.

"You're save now, Kohaku." I whispered as everyone turned away looking skeptically at the meal we had just received.

I stood carefully, "I would like a word with my younger brother." I said quietly as I nodded towards Kohaku, as we stood and walked out of the hut, and into the cool night's breeze. Kohaku followed his eyes shining as he looked up at the stars I closed my eyes, reopening them as I saw a smaller Kohaku running around, a view of me giggling as the five year old tried to jump to the stars.

"Oy! Kohaku!" I said waving to him as he ran over to me, smiling widely, "I did it Sango I caught a star!" Kohaku said smiling proudly, as he opened his hand a small flyer fly lighting up his tiny palm. "Oh Kohaku!" I giggled as the lightning bug took flight in the autumn air. Kohaku pouted as he watched the lightning bug fly away "Awe Annue!" I looked at Kohaku smiling, "No Kohaku that was a lightening bug." I said as I pointed up to the stars that glistened brightly in the dark sky. Kohaku looked up at them smiling, "I'll catch one, one day Annue, you just wait!" I smiled at my younger brother, he was a mere 5 years old, and he seemed like the smartest child in the world, even though I was only 9 I was more skilled in fighting and Kohaku had never even held a weapon, he got to be the kid I only dreamed of being free…

"Annue…What did you want to tell me?" Kohaku asked as I shook my head smiling at my brother.

Sango looked at her brother, amusement reflecting in her dark brown eyes. "Catch me a star, Kohaku." Kohaku looked at his sister a bit taken back aback by her request. "Annue…That's impossible I…" "Kohaku, when you were younger, you swore you'd catch a star, what better time then after being reunited…and after so long…" Sango voice said trailing off slightly her eyes sparkling lovingly as she stared at her brother. "All our dreams have been broken Annue…I can no longer see the stars." Sango gasped slightly looking at him as he lowered his head "All I see is a sea of black…"

Sango looked up at the dark sky above them, Kohaku looking over his shoulder towards his elder sister. "I use to dream Kohaku, that one day, I'd kiss the sun, and dance with the win, and even walk on the clouds…" Sango smiled, it was a small smile, a sad smile, but more importantly it was a true smile, Kohaku could feel his heart bleed as Sango continued. "Don't ever give up on your dreams Kohaku; I've never given up on mine." Kohaku turned sprinting off into the trees "Kohaku!" Sango called out in alarm. "I'll come back Annue! As soon as I capture a star!" Kohaku's said his voice ringing through the trees.

Sango smiled, "Still the same... Still Kohaku." Sango said a small smile on her lips as she walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for the confusion, I didn't mean to like confuse people I'll try to do better this chapter…sorry guys….

Later that night, Sango lay upon a straw matt; her eyes glazed holding a tired stare. Inuyasha sat up in his usual sitting position, Miroku too, Kagome lay in her sleep bag with Shippo nuzzling up against her chest.

She heard the grass door open and someone tiptoe in side, it was to dark to tell who the figure was, Inuyasha's ears giving a little twitch, one eye opening lazily, as the figure crawled up beside her. "Annue, you awake?" Kohaku whispered as Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes "Hai Kohaku"

Kohaku removed a small jar; Sango could barely make out what it was as she watched the outline of Kohaku's hand tapped the object as the entire jar lightened up. Sango smiled as she watched the fireflies glow brightly, a huge smile on her face.

_And Kohaku was proud._

_But only for a moment._

Kohaku held his head gently, Naraku's voice once again entering his mind, this time stronger then before.

"This happiness you seek, are you really happy?"

Kohaku looked at his sister a look of sadness flashed his eyes, the truth was, it wasn't the same, it wasn't… it wasn't REAL.

"That's right Kohaku, Do Sango a favor, send her to her dream, make her happy."

"What dream?" Kohaku whispered slightly even though it was his own thoughts.

"Let Sango kiss hell." Naraku muttered as Sango's face turned to concern a hand on her little brother's shoulder.

"Kohaku you okay?"

Sango grimaced, his hands tight around her stomach, "Don't let him come back." Kohaku whispered painfully.

Sango frowned slightly as she ran her hands through her brother's hair holding him close.

"Your free now Kohaku." Sango whispered, Kohaku looked up at her tears in his eyes.

"Your wrong Annue, I'll never be free…"

Sango paused, "Let's go to bed Kohaku…Were talk in the morning."

Kohaku's heart pounded as he listened to his sister's heart.

_Bump_

_Ba dump_

_Bump ba dump_

_A strong heart beat_

_Sango's heart beat._

Kohaku shivered touching his own heart as his he rested his head upon Sango's chest.

_He felt nothing._

Kohaku shivered.

"Where…Where's my heart?"

'_I have your heart Kohaku.'_

'Naraku'

'_Do you miss it? Your beat, your rhythm'_

_Naraku laughed_

'Give it back, Give me my life back'

'_You'll get it back, when you kill Sango'_

'What about you Naraku, What about you killing Kikyou, with the baby back?'

_It got quiet._

'That's what I thought, that baby's your heart, you have the baby, you can't kill Kikyou'

'_Silence! Your heart will return when Sango's dead'_

_The voice disappeared._

Authors Note: What do u think RR


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Kinda short, but I'm getting there RR

The next morning the gang woke up; there was still a horrible silence since Kohaku's arrival. Sadly, it could be helped.

"Kohaku…" Sango said running her hands through his hair gently, the small boy looked up at her and forced a smile, following his sisters gaze. "Summer Lilies." Kohaku's smile looked broken, it was so long ago but the memory seemed so new.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as the boomerang separated him from in front of the bear youkai, as she stood protectively in front of him. "Annue…" Kohaku whispered as Kirara jumped in front of Sango protectvily, Kirara growled as the bear held there gazes for a minute before turning on all fours and leaving.

"Are you okay Kohaku?" Sango said as she looked at her younger brother. "Yea…" Kohaku said as Sango looked at Kohaku's cut knee, kneeling on one knee. Sango lifted up her armor, removing a small shell opening it up and rubbing the ointment on Kohaku's leg. Kohaku winced as Sango put the ointment on, capping it, and putting it back up under her shoulder. "Thank you." Kohaku muttered as Sango stood smiling.

"Annue wait! Wait here!" Sango looked at him questioningly as Kohaku raised off. Sango played with Kirara as she waited for Kohaku, Kohaku hurrying back breathless, Sango standing as she looked at Kohaku worriedly. "Are you okay Kohaku?" "Here!" Kohaku said handing her a bouquet of Summer lilies. "For me?" Sango said looking shocked as Kohaku handed her the flowers, a huge smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

-

Kohaku looked at the flowers, the others had stopped to stare at the flowers, neither Sango or Kohaku were talking, just standing there…Just remembering.

The look on her face that day…Kohaku frowned looking at the flowers again, kneeling on one knee, touching them gently with his hand.

'I want to see that face again.' Kohaku thought as he stared at the flowers.

-

Sango skipped along happily, Hirakotsu hung over her back, her hair down, now being her youkata and not her usual exterminator outfit. Turning around, smiling her hair moved to the side along with her, closing her eyes dipping slightly, her smile never changing off her face as she skipped ahead.

"Annue! Wait!" Kohaku cried as he tried to keep up with his sister's skipping pace.

Kohaku handed Sango another thing of flowers, her eyes softening as she pulled her brother into a tight embrace falling to her knees, tears ran down her eyes as she hugged him.

"I wanted to see you smile Annue, not cry." Kohaku said softly as he looked at Sango's face, Sango smiled a few tears running down her eyes.

"Kohaku…don't leave me anymore. I don't want too…I don't want to be sad anymore." Sango whispered, Kohaku's hurt, it hurt bad.

His heart was being torn.

Inuyasha looked at them, Kagome by his side, standing on his tiptoes,

"Do you think it'll be okay for Kohaku-kun to come with us?"

"We have no choice Kagome." Kagome was shocked by Inuyasha's words they were earnest, yet so simple.

"Kohaku is Sango's younger brother…It's her job to protect him, that's all they have now…each other. At least she does her job, some one else would have just left Naraku, and scarcely cared…"

Inuyasha watched them intensely, 'Maybe…Maybe I'm being naïve, Or maybe I'm seeing a bit of Kohaku in myself…Me…and Sesshomaru.'

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha barked turning around, as Sango nodded for once as they continued walking once again. Inuyasha slowed up a bit Kohaku nearing his side as Inuyasha looked straight ahead.

"Your lucky Kohaku."

Kohaku looked up at Inuyasha, his gaze was still straight ahead, never altering from his destination as Kohaku smiled slightly, looking forward just as the hanyou his voice calm, mimicking Inuyasha perfectly.

"I know I am."

Inuyasha faced ahead, he didn't move or anything else, but if Kohaku had looked up, Or maybe Sango and the others had turned around, or maybe if Kirara was perched on his shoulder, one of them would have seen the small smile Inuyasha had on his face.

Authors Note: What do you think? I think I'm getting there, let me know your thoughts o; RR


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The final chapter..RR

'Kohaku…Kill…Kill Sango…' Kohaku slowed to a stop the sky began to darken everyone turning to Kohaku his head cast down.

"Run…Annue…" Kohaku whispered shaking desperately as he pulled the chain sickle from his side. "I have no control of my body…" Kohaku was shaking as he looked up his eyes fading to the lifeless brown. "Run…" He whispered before running towards Sango.

_Parting when you love_

_Repeated encounters_

_Deep in my mind_

_Feeling for the shadows sweetness_

Kohaku jumped towards Sango, Sango moving Hirakotsu blocking Kohaku's attack. "Kohaku, snap out of it!" Sango said looking over her boomerang and towards her brother, emptiness staring back at her. This being all too familiar to Sango, the same feeling as the time she was going to kill Kohaku, sad and afraid.

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_

_Even if you can't be found_

Inuyasha's attention being withdrawn from the siblings fight over to where Naraku stood in amusement, a few feet away. Inuyasha tried to walk over and stop the fight being smacked back by a solid fixture which separated Inuyasha and the others from reaching Sango's side. Naraku's laughter echoing over through the glass fixture. "You will be freed when your companion is dead."

_I'll be alright_

_Whenever I close my eyes your there_

_Undying Love_

_I believe_

Kagome unsheathed her arrow, preparing to strike the glass, the arrow merely landing to her feet not even puncturing the glass. Miroku unleashed Kazanna, staring at Sango in a worried need as Kohaku knocked Hirakotsu away. Not even that moving the glass the slightest.

_Light bathed in spring_

_Flowers are blooming_

Sango pulled out her sword using both hands to push against Kohaku's sickle, not trying to harm Kohaku but merely get the sickle away from her brother's hands as Kohaku battled bloodlessly. 'I can't stop' Kohaku thought 'Annue it's not me!' Kohaku's thoughts screamed in his mind watching his sister's saddened expression, a look of pure desperation.

_The sea with the reflected moon_

_Shadow summer can be bound_

_Hope the autumn wind and winter will warm me_

_Four seasons with your love_

_To be reborn_

Sango looked over to Naraku pushing Kohaku to the side as her younger brother jumped in front of her, Sango's blade running over his chest, Kohaku not even wincing of his new found wound over his chest. "Why…" Sango whimpered as Kohaku recharged at her again.

_Only promises will fade with time_

_Can you feel me underneath the skin?_

_If even such thoughts_

_We'll be alright_

_If we believe no matter how far apart_

_Stay with me_

Sango was pushed against the ground, Kohaku's blood sprinkling over the lilies he had given her. Such a sweet memory turned to bitterness, Kohaku looked into his sisters eyes as he raised the sickle. 'No… Please don't make me do this' Kohaku begged Naraku in his mind, his only answer a silent laugh.

_Welcome the flowery night of spring_

_Leaving words on the summer beach_

_Hope the autumn rain and winter tears_

_And undisguised love will warm me_

_Four season with your love in my dream_

Sango looked up at him, her hand touching his cheek gently. "Kohaku…Your still there aren't you? It's only a nightmare isn't it?" Sango whispered. Kohaku's brown eyes brimmed with tears and he prayed to god to regain control of his body. Then he thought, there was no god.

_Time of loss will always be remembered_

_Time spent together will become memories_

_Love and dreams are forgotten_

_Will warm my heart one day._

Kohaku's weapons sunk into Sango's skin, piercing her left breast and running it down to her lower abdominal in a diagonal position. Sango made no move to get up or fight him; she just looked up at him through unshed tears. 'Forgive me Annue!' Kohaku cried in his mind, as he raised his blade once again. 'I'm killing her…Just like chicue…'

_Four seasons with your love _

_Deep in my heart_

Kohaku did the same thing starting at her right breast and back down to her lower abdominal forming a huge X on her body, the middle of her stomach where the two crossed forming the X, Kohaku knelt down fingering her blood over his finger, her exterminators outfit being torn, her pale flesh being stained with blood. "Stop it Kohaku!" Kagome screamed banging on the glass, Inuyasha's eyes filled with rage. "Naraku you bastard!"

_Four scene, Four four seasons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright_

_Four scene, Four four seasons_

_Four scene, Stay with me_

Sango closed her eyes in pain, opening them as the real Kohaku shined through just for a moment, his hand running down her cheeks, there bodies staining the white lilies underneath them. "I'm sorry Sango…" he whispered touching her face gently as he stabbed her in the heart.

And for a moment.

Sango was happy, she was walking on the clouds, her feet against the white cotton, a smile plastered to her face as the wind blew past her, wrapping around her body, dancing with her, as Sango stood on her tiptoes and kissed the sun

_Four scene, Stay with me_

_Authors Note: o I did it, the song is Four Seasons, from the third Inu movie, if the lyrics arnt exactly right, blame the movie translations not me, I don't expect flames for that! Lol RR I hoped you like it_

_+Tears+ I'm sorry Sango! _


End file.
